The Skies No Limit
by Allie Ielan
Summary: My name is Eleanor Kiarna Falcon. I'm a Jedi Knight, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at writing something from first person perspective, so bear with me. Also this story isn't going to be updated that frequently until I finish up some of my other projects. I will try to post chapters as often as I write them though.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own star wars, but Kylie, Ellie, and Kiffren are all mine.

**Title: **The Skies No Limit

**Author:** Allie Ielan

**Rating:** T for now.

**Pairing:** I don't really want to spoil it for you, but know that it will be femslash.

* * *

**Chapter One**

My name is Eleanor Kiarna Falcon. I'm twelve, at least I think I am, and I'm a Jedi Padawan. I look like the perfect human but I know for a fact I'm not human. I'm five foot eight with shoulder length wavy brown hair. My face is perfectly formed with high cheekbones and full lips. My eyes give me away though. Most days they are flat gray, but they have a tendency to change to reflect my mood. According to Kylie, they're bright green when I'm pissed. Anakin disagrees and says that when I'm really mad they're deep brown not green. I don't really know. I have three months until my supposed birthday. The day the Jedi say my birthday is. Three months until my dream is shattered. Three months. Anakin doesn't realize how lucky he is. His destiny is set in stone, he has known who his master is going to be since he first came to the temple. Last week Master Adriana Tre-Lorn asked Kylie to be her apprentice. I was kind of hoping that Master Adriana would ask me, but if not me then I'm glad she asked my best friend. The master I really want is Kiffren Halcyon. The Corellian Jedi is well known for his flippancy for the rules. He and his twin brother Nejaa Halcyon have disobeyed the council on numerous occasions. Despite the council's wishes Master Kiffren has never had a Padawan before, so I don't really expect him to choose me. Nevertheless you should have heard my heart beating this morning when he arrived at lightsaber training.

-~-

"Eleanor move your feet." Master Vren smiles at me as she says that. It's well known that I'm Vren's favorite student.

Anakin takes advantage of that moment to get a touch of his training lightsaber on my shoulder. He gives me a cocky grin and I calmly disarm him and put my lightsaber to his throat.

"Surrender Skywalker." I say with a playful smile on my lips.

Anakin returns the smile before slipping back into character.

"Never, Falcon!" he exclaims.

"Skywalker, Falcon, enough." Master Vren sounds serious.

I deactivate my training lightsaber, bow slightly to Anakin, and turn to Master Vren. Standing beside Master Vren is a tall human male with short lanky brown hair and sparkling green eyes. _What is he doing here?_

"Master Kiffren." I bow low towards him.

He smiles at me before replying, "Eleanor Falcon right?"

I hurriedly nod. _How does he know my name?_

"Pleasure to meet you." He smiles at me and nods to Anakin before exiting the room.

"Class dismissed. Go get cleaned up and take the next half hour off." Master Vren dismisses us then leaves the same way Master Kiffren left.

Anakin and I put away our training lightsabers and walk towards the locker room together.

"Ellie he knows your name, perhaps you have a chance after all." Anakin grins at me.

"I doubt it Anakin. I only have a few more months, chances are I won't get chosen." I bite my lip to keep back the threat of tears.

"Ellie of course you'll get chosen. You're the best of your year." He pulled me into a brief hug, "Your eyes betray you, relax, take a deep breath. Allow the force to calm you"

"As Master Yoda would say, 'mindful of the force, you must be young padawan'." I grin slightly as I quote one of Yoda's favorite sayings.

Nevertheless I open myself up to the force and allow it to relax me. As always when I'm surrounded by the force I feel as if I'm floating on a serene lake. Anakin obviously feels me relax and lets go of me.

"I'll meet you and Kylie by the waterfall after lunch, k?"

I nod my thanks at him and slip into the girls locker room.

-~-

"Hey Ellie!" Kylie's yell pulls me out of my thoughts.

I glance down at her sitting by the shore of the lake. In my spare time I climbed to the top of the waterfall where I'm now sitting. I grin at her and stand up fluidly. I run to the edge of the waterfall and jump off of it doing a quick flip. As I dive towards the lake below I open myself to the force. Time slows down and I concentrate on my body. Moments before I hit the water I shift, as I enter the water I enter it as a Mon Calamari. The shift was too quick for any of the padawan's lounging around to have noticed. But as I surface in human form I notice bright green eyes studying me. Master Kiffren smiles slightly and pulling his cloak around him leaves. I give my head a quick shake and with powerful strokes swim towards shore.

"I'll never understand how you can do that Ellie." Kylie smiles at me showing her sharp canines.

I chuckle slightly as I respond, "And I'll never understand how you find tunics that fit on your four arms."

Kylie is a Codru-Ji. She looks like an extraordinarily attractive human with four arms. Her reddish blonde hair falls past her shoulder and her blue eyes sparkle in the sun. Her ears are slightly pointed, but it's not too noticeable. Until last year she was a wyrwulf, a six legged wolf like creature. After she came out of her blue chrysalis she was already five foot six. Way taller than most humans our age. Humans tend to shy away from us due to our height. Maybe that's part of why we're such close friends.

"So what's up with Master Kiffren?" Kylie lays back on the grass folding her two of her hands behind her head and two on her stomach.

"I don't know. Did Anakin tell you about this morning at lightsaber training?" Due to my skill with the lightsaber I was in the year above mine's lightsaber class.

Kylie tilts her head so she can look at me. "He sure did. It sounds to me as if Master Kiffren is considering you."

I pluck a piece of grass and press it between my thumbs.

"Look, Geoffrey is sound asleep." I nod over towards where the stuck up human is laying.

"Only you would do that Ellie." Nonetheless Kylie, sitting up, also plucks a piece of grass.

"Come on he's so full of himself."

"On three?" Kylie raises a perfectly formed eyebrow at me.

I grin in response and lift the grass to my mouth. Kylie holds up her lower right hand and slowly raises one finger at a time. When she raises her third finger we both blow causing the grass to make high pitched whistling sounds. Our intended target, Geoffrey Wendlton, leaps up drawing his training lightsaber. Several of the other padawan's chuckle at his face as he stalks over towards us.

"Crap, lets get out of here." I say.

Kylie and I jump up and make a run for the waterfall. Both of us are stronger than humans and make the climb in a few seconds. At the top we watch him pace for a few seconds before he turns off his lightsaber, runs a hand through his short black hair, and leaves obviously disgruntled. I can't help myself and start cracking up.

"He looked just like a caged cat." I managed to get out between laughs.

Kylie suddenly stops laughing and, nudging me, points towards the edge of the grass. Master Kiffren is standing there with Master Kenobi and Master Windu.

"Oh shit." Kylie mutters.

"Did they see us?" _Shit, why couldn't I have waited to pull pranks on Geoffrey some other time._

"I think they did."

All three Jedi Knights are looking up at us. It might be just me but I swear I can see Master Kiffren fighting a smile. Master Windu raises an eyebrow and beckons for us to come over to him.

"They look pissed." I mutter.

"We should probably go see what they want." Kylie says as she heads to the edge of the cliff, "You coming?"

"You can climb, I'll jump."

Kylie rolls her eyes and swiftly begins the descent. For the second time today I jump off of the waterfall. I can't resist showing off in front of Master Kiffren and do several flips and twists before shifting right before I hit the water. When I get to the shore Kylie is just reaching the bottom of the cliff. The two of us arrive in front of the three masters at almost the same time. As we had noted from the top of the cliff they look pissed.

"Eleanor Falcon, Kylie Horn." Master Mace Windu acknowledged us.

The tall dark skinned Jedi Master looks more tired than angry now, and I can't help but wonder what's wrong.

"You wish to speak with us Master?" I ask hoping we weren't about to be punished.

"Actually I wish to speak with you." Master Kiffren is looking directly at me.

I quickly share a look with Kylie and she gives my hand a quick squeeze before bowing to the masters.

"I'll be off to my quarters then." Kylie says.

When Master

Windu nods at her she turns and hurries off glancing over her shoulder when she's almost out of sight.

"Kiffren when you are done speaking with Eleanor will you join us in the council room?" Master Kenobi asks.

"Of course Masters." Master Kiffren bows his head towards both council members in turn.

After Master Kenobi and Master Windu have left, Master Kiffren and I stand there awkwardly. My worn leather boots are suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"Eleanor, walk with me?" Master Kiffren finally asks.

Relieved to be doing something I nod my head and he leads us out of the room of one thousand fountains. _I should probably say something, ask him why he wants to speak to me._

"So you're probably wondering why I wished to speak to you." Master Kiffren interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah I guess I am." I bite my lip.

_How do most masters ask students to be their padawans? Is he going to ask me?_

"Well, um, I've never done this before so." Master Kiffren stuttered slightly.

Curiously I glance up at him, his face is bright red. And he looks super awkward.

_Perhaps I should help him out._

Once again he speaks before I can open my mouth to say anything, "Wouldyouliketobemypadawan?" He spoke so fast that I could barely understand him.

"Yes, yes of course I do!" I'm ecstatic. _Oh my god Kiffren Halcyon is my Master. Oh. My. God._

"Well then that's settled." Kiffren looks relieved, "The council wishes to see us."  
"Do we have a mission?" My first mission with _my_ master; it's too good to be true.

Kiffren chuckles slightly, "It looks that way."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Review are greatly appreciated and I respond to every single one (if you have an account).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Jessievamp06 for reviewing. You really made my day.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Master Kiffren asked me to wait outside while he talked to the council. It's been over ten minutes now and there have been raised voices for the past five. I can't understand what their saying but I can tell who they are. Master Windu is the main one yelling. Him and Master Kiffren. I hear footsteps approaching. Two sets, one adult, one youth. Both female. Without thinking I shift my sense of smell and take a deep breathe. One of the scents is a slightly musky outdoors scent, Kylie's scent. I smile slightly and shifting my scent back to normal turn towards Kylie and her Master.

"Master Adriana." I bow to her giving Kylie a grin.

"Ellie, how are you?" Adriana is one of the few masters that calls me Ellie. She asked Kylie and me to call her Adriana rather than Master Adriana when we're not in a formal situation.  
"Very well, thank you for asking Adriana."

"Have they been going at it for long?" Adriana nodded her head towards the council room.

"Five minutes. Master Kiffren has been in there for almost ten though."

At that moment the voices from the council room stop and the door opens. I quickly leap to my feet and Kylie and I together bow to him. Yoda nods sagely before beckoning for us to enter the council room. Master Kiffren is standing near the center of the room glaring at Master Windu. Master Windu is sitting stiffly in his chair with a smug look on his face. I take my place at my master's right side and Adriana and Kylie stand on the other side of him.

"Thank you for coming." Master Ki-Adi Mundi says, "I'm sure your wondering why you have been summoned. The four of you are being sent to the Corellian system. The Corellian governor has asked for our help with pirates."

"Corellian's never ask for help." Master Kiffren muttered beside me.

Master Mundi glances at my master before continuing, "The four of you fly out in a few hours. Kylie and Eleanor we realize that you have yet to make your own lightsabers so you will be borrowing ones from the temple. Information is on this."

Master Mundi tosses a data chip to Master Kiffren who catches it with the force and without moving his hands puts it in his belt pouch. I notice the disapproving frown on Master Windu's face.

"Thank you masters." Master Kiffren bows towards Yoda and Mundi and gives a stiff nod to Windu.

Adriana, Kylie, and I bow respectfully to the masters and follow Kiffren out. After we've exited the council room I notice Master Kiffren's shoulders slump.

"Adriana, Kylie, go on. Eleanor and I will meet you at the landing pad."

Adriana reached out and placed her hand on Master Kiffren's shoulder. I notice the look they share before she nods and turns to leave. Kylie gives me a quick thumbs up then trots off after her.

"Master? Are you ok?" I question Master Kiffren.

He gives me a weary appraising look before responding, "Eleanor I know that you're obligated to call me Master, but I would appreciate it if you would call me Kiff or even Kiffren instead. Master just makes me feel old."

I give him a quick grin before I reply; "Well I'll call you Kiff if you'll call me Ellie."

"It's a deal Ellie. Now lets go pick up your personal belongings and a lightsaber for you."

"My personal belongings?" Why did we need to get my personal belongings, we were only going on a short mission.

"As my padawan learner you will be moved to a room adjacent to mine. If you're anything like me I suspect you'd like to move your own belongings." Master Kiffren, has started off towards the apprentice rooms and I have to take a couple quick steps to keep up with him.

"I don't have much master, er Kiff."

Now that's going to take some getting used to; calling my master by his first name is completely improper.

Kiffren just nods slightly and continues on at the same fast pace.

-~-

When we arrive at my room I'm immediately aware of the mess. Apprentices are supposed to keep their quarters neat but they rarely are. My spare tunics are bundled up in the corner and my shelf has a few books on it. Most people don't read books made of actual paper, but I find I like the texture and smell. All the credits I earn for doing odd jobs go to buying books. The floor is covered with droid parts and starship instruction manuals. Kiffren watches as I quickly pack up my belongings. When everything is packed I put the pack on my back and nod to Kiffren that I have everything. As we exit the room I notice that he looks thoughtful.

-~-

The temple keeps all of the extra lightsabers in a small storage room off of the lightsaber training area. I've never held a real lightsaber before so I'm definitely kind of excited. Ok not kind of, I am excited. I briefly wonder how I'm supposed to choose one of the lightsabers to borrow but figure that Kiffren will tell me what to do. If not, well I guess I can wing it.

The room is small and filled with rows of shelves. Each shelf contains hundreds of lightsabers in clear durasteel boxes. On the front of each box is an ID number along with the creator of the lightsaber. I notice some notable names on some of the boxes. Also on the front of the box is the height, weight, and fighting form of the wielder. Kiffren beckons for me to join him in front of one particular box. I glance at the label and gasp in surprise.

Kieran Halcyon

_1.67 meters, 68kg_

_Form IX_

"His lightsaber is in here? Do all Jedi's lightsabers go here?"

Kiffren smiles slightly, "Not all, just ones that deem it to be so."

"Why does it say form IX? I thought there were only seven forms."

"Kieran never did things the way others did. He developed his own form of lightsaber combat and his lightsaber reflects that. Here see if it fits you." Kiffren pulls the lightsaber out of the box and hands it to me.

Cautiously I test the weight of the hilt in my hand. It's heavier than the training hilts but it feels right. I glance at Kiffren for approval before activating the blade. The purple-silver blade leaps out almost two meters. I grin and give the blade a slight twirl before moving into a defensive stance.

"It suits you. Until you build your own blade I think that Kieran's will work for you."

How insanely cool is this, my master is Kiffren Halcyon and I'm now wielding Kieran Halcyon's blade. I give another quick twirl of the blade before deactivating it and clipping it to my belt.

"Very well, I'll show you to your new room."

I proudly follow my master out of the storage room with my new lightsaber clipped to my belt. Everything is going perfect, I have a master, a lightsaber, and I'm going on a mission.

-~-

I glance at my chrono and sigh. We were supposed to leave almost a half hour ago yet neither Kiffren nor Adriana is here yet. Kylie glances up from where she's fiddling with her borrowed lightsaber.

"Where are they?" she asks.

"Adriana probably lost her datapad or something and Kiffren's probably just being late to spite the council." I glance down at my chrono and sigh again.

"We could always just leave without them."

"And whose going to fly this ship?" I motion around at the freighter whose hold we're sitting in.

"You probably could considering the amount of manuals you've read and the time you've spent in simulators." Kylie grinned at my frustrated expression, "Come on Ellie, relax. They'll get here eventually."

At that moment I hear footsteps on the hatch and turned my head towards them. As I catch the scents in the air I recognize them as Adriana and Kiffren.

"Kiffren, Adriana." I say before they enter the hold.

"Ellie how do you do that?" Adriana gives me a speculating look.

"The same way I can jump off of the waterfall." I grin towards the short red head.

"Which is a mystery for another time. Come its time to leave." Kiffren says as he motions towards the cockpit.

"So you get here and it's suddenly time to leave. We've been here for a half hour." Kylie mutters too quiet for the masters to hear.

Surprisingly though I notice Kiffren's lips twitch upwards. Interesting, human ears should not have been able to hear that.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter two. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's chapter 3, really nothing interesting happens... but the filler stuff is needed

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars I own not.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I yawn widely as I enter the cockpit. Adriana had just woken Kylie and me, as we are about to arrive at Corellia. Looking out the viewport I gasp. Spanning in front of us is Corellia in all its blue and green glory.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Kiffren asked.

Speechless all I can do is nod. Kiffren chuckles slightly and motions for us to buckle as we enter the atmosphere. Soon we're flying low over a large sea. I can see the land in the distance and as we get closer I notice that it is covered in rolling hills and farmland. Further inland are green forests and mountains. After fifteen minutes of flying we come to a city spanning towards the distant horizon.

"Coronet, the capital city of Corellia."

-~-

Kiffren pulled out of the descent and into one of the hoverlanes. A flashy yellow airspeeder with a human pilot honks and swerves above us. Kiffren shakes his head as the pilot makes an obscene hand signal before racing off.

"People are so rude some times." Adriana comments.

"He's some hotshot kid who probably dreams of leaving this world one day. Being a space hero, or a space pirate." Kiffren shrugs slightly and then takes the freighter into a dive following the traffic.

After a few minutes he banks the freighter to the left and pulls into a smooth landing on a landing pad. As he runs through the post flight checklist Adriana gets a pack ready with some gear in it. I notice that she put a couple survival kits and med packs in it. I never really thought about it before but I guess you never know when you might need bacta in this line of work. Being a Jedi is dangerous business.

After Kiffren has finished the post flight checklist he gets up and walks over to the hatchway. I leap up and straighten my tunic. Checking that my lightsaber is in position at my right hip and that my padawan braid is neatly laid over my right shoulder I take my place at his side. Kiffren waves his index finger slightly towards the control panel and the hatch slides open. Waiting for us at the doorway to the building is a man in a gray cloak surrounded by six members of the Coronet Security Force.

"Tev Gie-Nor, assistant commander of Coronet Security." Kiffren mutters.

As we approach the group waiting for us I notice the way the Security personnel stand around Gie-Nor. They are a little to stiff and lean towards him a little much. I concentrate and open myself to the living force. The web that is surrounding them is complex and I can sense the subtle shifts of energy. I sense a spike of hatred from one of the security personnel as I meet his eyes. Something is definitely wrong. I give Kiffren a gentle force nudge and he flicks his eyes at me before sending a wave of reassurance towards me.

"Master Halcyon, Master Tre-Lorn." Gie-Nor says with a slight nod of his head towards them.

I can sense the distrust and dislike emanating from him in waves. I've never felt this amount of human emotion from one particular human before.

"Assistant Commander Gie-Nor, to what do we owe the honor?" Kiffren seems relaxed as he says this but I can sense his guardedness.

"The Diktor himself asked me to greet you. As he is in negotiations he does not have time to meet with you, but has requested that I put you in the best lodgings in Coronet."  
"We thank you for your kind offer, but must decline." Kiffren was still being a bit to formal and stiff.

"Very well. Captain Chiles will escort you to a briefing room to be briefed on the pirates movements."

With that the assistant commander turns on his heal with all but one of the security personnel following him. The one left behind, Captain Chiles, nods respectfully to the Jedi Masters before leading us inside. Kiffren is visibly more relaxed now that Gie-Nor has left. I make a mental note to ask him about that later.

-~-

After being briefed on the pirates movements we were invited to a banquet with the Commander of the Coronet Security Force. Kiffren accepted this invitation and we were led to a grand hall. We were seated a few seats down from the commander, not far enough to be disrespectful yet far enough to hint at disrespect. As we waited for dinner to be served I listened in on the polite conversation between Kiffren and Captain Chiles. I noticed how neither man said anything of importance. Through the living force I could tell that Captain Chiles didn't feel any of the distrust or dislike that I had sensed from other members of the Coronet Security. In fact I could sense that he really liked Kiffren for some unknown reason. For the first time I studied the young man. His blonde hair was cut short in a military style cut and his goatee was trimmed also to a short length. His sharp green eyes contrasted with his green and gray security uniform and sparkled as he spoke. I was surprised to note the similarities in his and Kiffren's facial structure. Chiles caught me looking from him to Kiffren in confusion and gave me a smile with a hint of a wink.

"Master Halcyon this must be your padawan learner." Chiles said.

"Yes she is. Captain Chiles meet Eleanor Falcon." Kiffren introduced us.

"Jedi Falcon, a pleasure to meet you." Chiles gave a low bow of his head, as much as was possible whilst remaining seated.

"And a pleasure to meet you, Captain." I top gave him a bow of my head, though not as much as he had.

The conversation trailed off as the first course was brought out. On each plate was a roasted bird with multi colored tail feathers stuck into its rear end. Beside the bird were a few strange vegetables.

-~-

Upon arriving back in the cockpit of the freighter I noticed Kiffren's entire demeanor relax.

"Glad that's done with." He mutters.

"Why do they seem so hostile towards us?" I enquire.

"The coming war has caused them to not trust the republic. I fear that if a war does come they may try to use it to withdraw from the republic."

"Why would they do that?"  
"They're Corellians." Kiffren said as if it explained it all.

"Kiff fails to mention the worst part." Adriana interjects.

Kylie and I both look at her curiously.

"If Corellia withdraws from the republic, the Corellian Jedi will leave as well."

* * *

**A/N:** As always read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own star wars.

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

As I exited the cargo hold of the freighter I surveyed my surroundings. We had landed on a landing pad next to a beautiful mansion. The mansion is built in a gothic style with large arches and high ceilings. In front of the entrance is a large courtyard planted with numerous exotic plants.

"What is this place?" Kylie asks from beside me.

"Chateau de Halcyon, my ancestral home."

Noticing a distant tone in Kiffren's words I look at him curiously. His eyes are lifted to some point `near the top of the front of the mansion, castle, chateau, whatever it is. Following his gaze I noticed a statue so high up it was hard to see. Without thinking I shifted into an alien with better eyesight than humans. The statue was of a Jedi Knight. The detail was astounding and I noticed the same features on it as on my master. The same defined cheekbones and angular eyebrows; the same rugged but powerful look.

"What is that statue? Why is it up there?" I can't resist asking.

"What statue?" Kylie asks and I point at it, "Oh, that statue."

"The likeness of Kieran Halcyon. Legend has it that on the statues belt is a box with his original lightsaber in it."

"You mean the one that I'm using isn't his original lightsaber?"

"No, not by far. Kieran was notorious for going through lightsabers like mad. It is known that he had over ten different lightsabers during his lifetime."

"So why hasn't anyone ever gone up there to see?"

"You can't. Every Halcyon has tried, but there is a force shield protecting it."

"A force shield? I thought those were just a legend." Adriana said speaking for the first time.

"That's a story for another time." Kiffren effectively ended the conversation, "Come on in, I'll show you around."  
"Does anyone live here?" Kylie inquired.

"Not anymore. Nejaa and his wife have a place in Coronet."

Kiffren stops in front of the large wooden doors. With a smile he raised his hands and the doors flung open. I gasped as I saw the inside of the mansion for the first time. As I watched the lights along the walls turned on one by one lighting the hallway in a magnificent manner. Along either wall were portraits of Jedi's. Each Jedi in the portraits was painted standing in an attack position with his lightsaber drawn. One of the portraits is of a Jedi in black clothing wielding a red lightsaber. I glance at Kiffren to see if he'll illuminate who the Jedi is.

"Darth Specter. Kieran's great-great-great-great-great-grandfather." Kiffren looked away obviously not wanting to go into any details.

With another curious glance at the portrait of Darth Specter I follow Kiffren up a flight of stairs. The second story is less magnificent then the first but still has the same arched doorways and gothic styled rooms. I'm so busy staring around me with a gaping mouth that I walk right into Kiffren. I mutter a sorry as he opens a door with the use of the force.

"Ellie you can use this room, Kylie your room is adjacent to Ellies.. Adriana you can have any other room on this floor. My bedroom is downstairs next to the kitchen. Meet me in the kitchen in ten, we'll discuss our plan of action." With that Kiffren was out the room and gone.

I frown slightly, ever since we landed on Corellia Kiffren has been acting strange. With a sigh I walk into the room he assigned to me and gasp. It is easily three or four times as large as my room at the temple. Two of the walls are covered with bookshelves and real, honest to god, paper books. The bed, a bed not a sleep couch, is against the third wall next to the door to what appears to be a large walk in closet. On the other side of the room is a bathroom, obviously connected to the adjacent room.

"Oh. My. God." I mutter stunned.

-~-

Finding my way to the kitchen is a feat not easily accomplished. This is the third random corridor I've gotten lost in. What would my master say about me being lost in a building? It's one thing to be lost in the middle of a desolate planet with no landmarks, but in a building? With a sigh I open myself to the force. Like usual it takes me a moment to adjust to the currents. Something feels different about it in here, darker, more dangerous and uncontrolled. Instead of the usual calm creek it feels like a wild and uncontrollable river. I furrow my brow and search for the other people. Instead of the three I'm expecting I only sense two. Adriana is upstairs doing… Oh, wow. Is she doing what I think she's doing? Ok, I'm just going to pretend that I didn't sense that. Now where is Kylie and Kiffren.

With a shake of my head I turn around and go in the general direction that I sensed Kylie. After a few more wrong turns I find her, as lost as I am.

"Hey Kylie."

"Ellie, did you…" Kylie turns another corridor and bites her lip  
"Sense with the force. Yes."

"And well did you find anything unusual." At this Kylie blushes bright red, obviously she sensed Adriana as well.

"Unusual, define unusual."

"Well, um." Kylie turns even brighter red causing me to bite back a laugh.

"I can't answer your question if you don't say it." I struggle to keep a straight face.

"Um, I sensed Adriana, well."

Wow I didn't know Codru-Ji could blush that much. Her neck is now bright red. Unable to contain it anymore I burst out laughing.

"You sensed it too!" Kylie exclaims giving me an annoyed look.

"Yes I did. I'm not sure Jedi are even allowed to do that." I shrug fighting back another fit of laughs.

"The code says nothing about it. Now were is that stupid kitchen?"

"In here." Kiffren's voice calls from the next doorway.

"How much did he hear?" Kylie hisses.

"He has remarkably good hearing, perhaps everything." I reply in just as quiet of a tone.

"Not everything." Kiffren says with a smile as we enter the kitchen.

Kylie and I both blush and duck our heads. Not exactly a conversation we wanted Kiffren to hear. I guess it doesn't really matter 'cause if he touched the force he would sense everything we had. Gee, how embarrassing for Adriana.

-~-

"This place has a hanger?" Kylie looks around aforesaid hanger open mouthed.

"Yup." Kiffren smiles smugly, "I have a number of starfighters I keep here. Ok, Adriana, would you and Kylie like to fly in the, um, ARC-170? It's a three seater but should work for two people. Ellie you up to flying solo?"

I bite my lip, "Um, so far all I've flown are simulators."  
"You'll be fine, I've seen your scores. You can fly that blue Delta-7. Zenon?"

I hear whistles and beeps and a R2 unit rolls over.

"Ellie this is R2-Z0, Zenon, he'll copilot for you."

I nod and he gives us all a smile before heading towards his own starfighter, a black and gray heavily customized Delta-7. Kylie gives me an encouraging smile and a pat on the shoulder before following Adriana to the ARC-170. I nervously follow Zenon to my fighter. It looks much larger and intimidating than I imagined. After getting into the Delta-7 and going through the pre-flight checklist I check my radio.

"Radio check."

"Loud and clear." Kiffren replies, "Adriana? Kylie? You got your ears on?"

"I'm here." Kylie replies followed a moment later by Adriana's confirmation.

"Ok then. Locked and loaded, let's roll." And with that Kiffren's starfighter's engines ignite.

With a smile I reach out and flick the switch, powering up my Delta-7's engines. I give the starfighter a little throttle and it slowly rises up into a hovering position a couple meters above the hanger floor. Kiffren, the show off, doesn't even bother to hover and goes straight into flight mode, racing out the hanger door. With a deep breath I give the engines gas and follow him. Pulling up once I'm out of the hanger it hits me. I'm flying a starfighter; solo.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know, almost nothing has happened. I promise you some action (no not type, you perv! :P ) next chapter. As always please review.


End file.
